Administrative Core (Core C) Abstract Our program has three independent projects with synergistic points of collaboration, and two technical cores that will serve each project. The Administrative Core will provide essential oversight and coordination to the entire program, to facilitate effective communication between Projects and Cores, and to ensure the resources are utilized efficiently to achieve our common scientific goals. The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Sassetti, who will be assisted by a Project Manager and supported by a Scientific Advisory Board comprised of members who will be selected based both on their scientific expertise and experience in administrative functions. The Administrative Core will achieve these goals through the following activities: Activity 1. Provide leadership to the Program's administration, and ensure fiscal oversight and regulatory compliance. Activity 2. Facilitate communication, synergy and community among the teams. Activity 3. Manage progress review and strategic planning; including reporting to NIAID and conflict resolution. Activity 4. Ensure communication of results with the scientific community through conferences, publications, and web-based resources.